The Pursuit Of Love
by Moon Shin AeHee
Summary: Sepupu Suzy (Yesung) yang baru datang dari Prancis sangat terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan Moon. Padahal saat itu Yesung sedang menyamar menjadi seorang namja.


**The Pursuit Of Love**

Title: The Pursuit Of Love  
Author: Euncis4E

Genre: Friendship & Romance (maybe)

Rating: T

Length: Oneshot  
Cast: Moon Geun Young

Bae Suzy

Lee Eunhyuk (SuJu)

Yesung (SuJu)

Ada seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Dia tinggi, pintar, dan baik. Namanya adalah Moon Geun Young. Namun, ketika ia beranjak dewasa sifat Moon yang baik itu jadi berubah 1800 bila bertemu dengan seorang namja. Moon cukup mempunyai banyak chingu ia juga disukai oleh banyak chinguyanya. Namun sayang, yeoja cantik ini dilarang oleh Eommanya untuk dekat-dekat dengan seorang namja, karena eommanya tidak menyukai namja. Eommanya punya trauma dengan appa Moon, saat Moon belum lahir. Nah, karena itulah sifat Moon berubah.

Kini Moon tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya appa. Ia merasa iri dengan chinguyanya karena punya appa. Moon tinggal di rumah yang mewah dan besar sendirian karena eommanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Namun ia ditemani oleh para yeoseong gajeongbunya, chinguyanya mayoritas yeoja dan ia juga bersekolah di SFG ( School For Girl ).

Suatu hari, Moon bertemu dengan seorang namja. Pertemuan itu tidak sengaja terjadi saat Moon dan chiguyanya sedang asyik berjalan di taman. Lalu Moon dan seorang namja itu pun bertabrakan hebat. Moon yang sedang asyik berjalan santai tiba-tiba saja seorang namja berlari kencang dari arah berlawanan. Tabrakan pun terjadi, kejadian itu membuat kaget chiguyanya dan orang-orang di sekitar. Pengawal Moon yang selalu mengikuti kemana Moon pergi segera menolong. Moon yang sekarang sedang terjatuh di tanah sambil merintih kesakitan lalu sekilas namja itu menolong Moon sekaligus meminta maaf dan langsung pergi tergesa-gesa.

"Are you ok?" tanya salah satu teman Moon sambil membantu Moon berdiri.

"Ne, aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Moon pelan.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak ada yang luka? Kalau ada sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja," ujar salah satu pengawal Moon.

"Tidak perlu. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, sudah yuk jalan lagi,"

"Siapa sih namja yang menabrakmu itu? Masa cuma nolongin kamu sebentar doang. Ia belum tau siapa kamu Moon,"

"Udahlah nggak apa-apa, nggak usah diurusin lagi," mereka pun kembali berjalan lagi.

"Eh, Moon, kok kamu jadi aneh begini sih gak biasanya kamu kayak gini? Kan kamu biasanya langsung marah-marah gak jelas gitu,"

Moon hanya terdiam sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat berbenturan tadi.

"Wahh, emang kayaknya ada yang nggak beres nih sama Moon. Kayaknya gara-gara Moon kebentur, jadi langsung berubah begini. Moon, kamu demam, ya?" sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala Moon.

"Apaan sihh? Aku nggak demam tau, aku cuma lagi males aja marah-marah. Masa aku setiap hari harus marah sih?! Nanti mukaku ini bisa cepet keriput lagi,"

"Ohh… iya juga sih, untunglah ku kira kamu kenapa-napa,"

Moon dan cingu-nya pergi berjalan menuju cafe yang baru saja di buka. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan segera duduk di kursi yang kosong karena cafe itu sangat ramai sekali. Padahal cafenya baru saja dibuka, tapi sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang ke cafe ini. Moon pun langsung memanggil pelayan yang ada disana, lalu salah satu pelayan namja menghampiri.

"Oeseo osipsiyo, mau pesan apa?"tanya pelayan namja itu dengan ramah.

"Kami mau pesan 1 pizza original ukuran besar sama 2 burger dan minumannya orange juice sama advocado juice-nya, ya?" jawab Moon. Pelayan namja itu segera mencatat pesanan Moon kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Dua puluh menit kemudian pesanan selesai, pelayan namja yang tadi datang mengantar pesanan. Moon berpikir ada yang aneh dari sikap pelayan namja ini, tapi Moon langsung menghiraukannya.

"Selamat menikmati!" ujarnya sambil meletakan pesanan di atas meja. Moon dan chingu-nya segera menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Setelah makan, mereka berdua pergi ke wahana permainan yang ada di dekat-dekat sana. Setelah puas bermain permainan yang ada disana, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan membawa barang-barang yang baru dibeli tadi dan tentunya perasaan senang dan gembira.

_00ooo000_

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, Moon hampir lupa kalau hari ini ia sekolah. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Hari itu ia sangat benar-benar terlambat, lalu Moon segera memanggil supirnya untuk segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Pak, jalannya yang cepet dong, saya bisa terlambat nih," Moon panik karena ketakutan akan terlambat, ia tidak ingin sekali jika dirinya terlambat.

"Iya, Non," jawabnya dengan santai.

_00ooo000_

Sampailah Moon di sekolah. Sampai di sekolah, Moon merasa ia sangat benar-benar terlambat. Buktinya sekolah terlihat sepi sepertinya semua anak-anak sudah masuk ke kelas Moon berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menelusuri koridor sekolah. Moon pun berlari menuju kelasnya, namun Moon sedikit kaget saat memasuki kelasnya. Kenapa kelasnya masih sepi? Tapi ada beberapa murid yang datang. Moon pun menaruh tasnya di mejanya lalu Moon keluar untuk ke kantin karena ia masih merasa lapar. Tadi ia cuma makan sedikit. Saat di kantin Moon dikagetkan oleh chingu-nya yaitu suzy.

"Hai, Moon!" teriak suzy sambil menepuk bahu Moon. Hampir saja Moon tersedak makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, apa?" jawab moon sedikit kaget lalu menengok ke belakang.

"Tumben kamu datang pagi-pagi sekali" tanya suzy yang sedikit merasa heran

"MWO! Aku datang pagi memang ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 6 pagi, emang kenapa?"

"Ya ampun! Ternyata jamku yang bermasalah. Kukira aku bangun kesiangan,"

"Eh, Moon, lagi makan, ya?"

"Bisa liat nggak aku lagi apa?!"

"Santai, santai mbak bro. Eh, makan aja yang banyak nanti aku yang bayar deh,"

"Kenapa nih tumben nggak ada ujan nggak ada petir tiba-tiba langsung nraktir?"

"Hehehe…."

"Wahh nggakk salah lagi, pasti ada maunya nih anak,"

"Iya, nih, tau aja sih kamu. Moon mau kan kau menemani ku nanti sore?"

"Menemanimu kemana? Aku nggak mau kalau nemenin kamu fashion lagi!"

"Hehehehe… ya itu sih termasuk juga. Tapi kali ini aku mau mengajakmu ke bandara untuk menjemput sepupu ku,"

"Ah…ngapain? Aku lagi lazy nih,"

"Hadohh… ayolah Moon, Moon kan baik cantik imut yah, yah mau yah pliss…"

"Apa sih! mulai deh ngerayu!"

"Mau yah?"

"Mukamu jangan melas gitu doong,"

"Iya deh. Mau kan oke mau yah"

"emmmmm….,"

"Nanti aku turutin apa yang kamu mau deh. Beneran pokonya apa yang kamu mau aku turutin,"

"Masa sihh?"

"Iya bener,"

"Yaudah deh,"

"Yeee! Moonnn baik banget sihh,"

"Eitss, tunggu dulu. Sepupumu namja or yeoja?"

"Emm… aduhhh gimana, yah?"

"Jawab dongg,"

"Namja. Tapi kamu mau yah temenin?"

"Ihhh…udah aku bilang, aku tuh nggak suka yah ngeliat namja. Kalau aku ngeliat namja, pasti bawaan aku kesel mulu. Aku nggak mau! Aku nggak jadi ikut. Jangan maksa maksa lagi, oke?"

"Ahhh…Moon, aku cuma bercanda, orang sepupuku yeoja,"

"Benerr nih? Yang bener dong namja or yeoja nih?"

"Yeoja beneran deh suwer. Ya udah maukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya whatever,"

"Ya udah, nanti aku kabarin kamu. Dahh… ampai nanti…"

"Wah dasar tuh anak, katanya mau bayarin ehh malah kabur. Ckckckck…"

_00ooo000_

Moon P.O.V

Suara hp ku berdering sangat kencang dari dalam kamarku. Aku yang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah segera menuju kamarku. Aku pun langsung mengambil hp ku yang tergeletak di atas ranjang tempat tidur lalu ku angkat hp ku tanpa mengetahui siapa yang meneleponku.

"Yoboseyo,"

"Yoboseyo mian. Siapa, ya?"

"Ya ampun, masa nggak tau sih ini aku yang imut lucu menggemaskan,"

"Ohhh…Suzy ada apa meneleponku?"

"Eh, kamu lupa yah kan kamu mau nemenin aku ke bandara,"

"Oh iya,"

"Ya udah, ayo dah siapkan cepet yah aku udah nunggu di depan rumah kamu!"

'Hah, MWO?! Di depan rumah?! Tapi kok aku nggak tau terus nggak ada tanda-tanda kamu dateng. Kan biasanya kalau kamu dateng pasti ada bunyi suara mobil terus bunyi suara klakson kamu yang berisik itu,"

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya kenapa aku minta kamu yang buat nemenin aku, soalnya mobilku lagi disita sama ortu, biasa lagi dihukum. Terus aku deh yang dipaksa buat jemput sepupuku itu,"

"Ohh.. pantesan, ya udah kamu tunggu aja dulu di situ dikit lagi aku turun,"

"Oke deh, aku tunggu yah…,"

1 jam kemudian…..

Moon pun mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi.

"Suzy! Ayo naik!"

"Ihhhh… Moonnnn katanya bentaran doing, ehh taunya udah 1 jam nih aku nunggu capek tau berdiri di sini tega kamu,"

"Sorry sorry udah tau jamku eror. Perasaan baru 5 menit yang lalu,"

"Perasaanmu doing! Udah makanya beli jam baru aja!"

"Iya, dah cepet masuk!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju Bandara untuk menjemput sepupu suzy yang katanya sih habis kuliah dari Prancis.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di bandara. Moon pun memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian mereka berdua mulai mencari sepupu Suzy ke dalam bandara.

"Moon, kamu disini dulu yah aku mau ke toilet dulu?"

"Ya udah sana,"

Moon pun duduk di kursi yang memang sudah tersedia dari sananya. Karena bosan menunggu Suzy yang lama dari toilet dan sekarang belum kembali lagi. Moon pun memainkan hp-nya sambil menunggu Suzy.

Suzy P.O.V

Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi ke toilet, melainkan aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku akan menemui seseorang disana. Aku pun mulai mencari-cari dimana dia? Dan pada akhirnya aku melihat dia sedang melihat pemandangan dari kaca. Aku pun menghampiri dia dan sebenarnya dia ini seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Namanya adalah Yesung terpaksa aku membohongi Moon.

"Hei, sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

"Iya, tidak juga sih, ya sudah ayo kita pulang" ajak Yesung.

"Ehhh…tunggu dulu," kata itu memberhentikan langkah Yesung yang baru setengah jalan

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya yesung lemas.

"Kamu pakai ini, ya?" sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Yesung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yesung heran. Dia pun mulai membukanya. Yesung kaget saat melihat isinya adalah baju pakaian yeoja.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya pakai saja!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Haduhh, kamu harus memakainya, huft baiklah aku kasih tau deh. Jadi alasannya aku tuh lagi dihukum sama ortu, terus aku nggak bawa mobil dan aku harus jemput kamu dan aku bisa kesini itu pun berkat bantuan dari chinguku,. Jadi, masalahnya chinguku ini nggak suka ngeliat namja, kalau dia ngeliat namja pasti bawaannya bakalan marah dan ujung-ujungnya nggak baik deh buat kita. Entar kalau dia marah kita ditinggal disini. Pulangnya naik apa coba? Kamu mau kayak gitu, nggak, kan? Dah, sekarang cepet pake!" jelas Suzy.

"Tapi…"

"Udah nggak usah pake tapi-tapi. Nggak ada waktu lagi nih, udah sono!"

"Izzhh,"

Beberapa menit kemudian….

Akhirnya Yesung selesai mengenakan baju yeoja yang Suzy berikan pada Yesung. Terlihat aneh memakai baju yeoja itu.

"Haha… kau sungguh lucu," tawa suzy melihat sepupunya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Nggak usah ketawa deh, ini semua gara-gara kamu nih aku jadi pakai baju yeoja!"

"Iya, iya tapi kamu cocok kok mengenakan baju itu hehe….. piss…,"

"Izhhh, dasar. Mau dijitak ya kamu?!"

"Hihi… ampun, ampun. Udah ayo kasian dia udah nungguin kelamaan disana,"

_00ooo000_

Moon P.O.V

"Ihh… mana sih tuh anak?! Ke toilet kok lama banget sihh. Awas aja kalau ketemu. Udah ah aku tinggalin aja tuh anak," Moon pun pergi meninggalkan Suzy. Tapi tiba-tiba Suzy langsung dating.

"Moon," tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahku. Aku tau itu pasti Suzy. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Moon!" suara teriakan Suzy yang makin keras akhirnya berhasil membuatku menoleh.

Kulihat Suzy sedang berlari ke arah ku dan aku melihat seorang yeoja bersamanya sepertinya itu sepupunya aku yakin itu.

"Moon, mian, aku tau kau marah tapi jangan marah dulu. Jadi tadi tuh aku ketemu sepupuku, eh kita malah ngobrol-ngobrol dulu jadi lama. Mian, ne?"

"Iya deh aku maafin,"

"Oh iya, kenalin dulu ini sepupuku namanya…."omongan Suzy terhenti sebentar. Ia bingung nama apa yang harus diberikan untuk sepupunya. Ia pun pura-pura batuk. Tidak lama kemudian Yesung memberi tangannya dan berkata.

"Hanna imnida,"

"Moon imnida," mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman.

"_Wahh, dia ini yeoja yang sangat cantik," _batin Yesung. Ia sangat tertarik dengan Moon saat pertama kali bertemu.

~TBC~

_MIAN KALAU CERITANYA JELEK_KARENA MASIH NEWBIE. MOHON DIMAKLUMI 

Review, please… ;)

I hope your review, readers :)


End file.
